fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Stubbs
In 2003 Charlie Stubbs aurived in Coronation Steer and got into a dispute with local businessman Mike Baldwin Charlie then lifted Mike,s jaguar with his bulldozer. And Mike only just managed to to save his Car from being smashed Charlie later began a relationship with Shelly Unwin and became obsessed with having her to himself isolating her from Family and Friends and lying about her best friend Sunita insulting her behind her back Charlie eventually grew tired of Shelly and began Cheating on her constantly Shelly continued to take his abuse and agreed to Marry him but stood up to him at the wedding jilting Charlie at the altar much to the delight of her loved ones . after this Charlie and Tracy Barlow began to fall for each other but when Tracy Moved in Charlie made it clear he would not allow Tracy,s daughter Amy to live with them Tracy then falsely Claimed She was pregnant so Charlie would give her money for an abortion and said she needed her daughter now more than ever and in a moment of compassion Charlie complied with the request. When Charlie discovered the truth he decided to remain with Tracy but warned her not to cross him again in the summer of 2006 Charlie planned to sleep with Shelly to proved he, d always have power over her and succeeded Shelly then revealed the one night Stand to Tracy who confronted Charlie but he Denied it however she wisely refused to believe him but later learned Shelly had told her mother Bev it was just a ploy to destroy Charlie and Tracy,s relationship and so Tracy humiliated Shelly and returned to Charlie but she discovered the truth when Shelly returned pregnant with Charlie,s baby Charlie threatend Shelly but stopped himself from hitting her and Tracy managed to forgive him Charlie failed to learn from mistakes having an affair with Maria Sutherland and manipulating her by lying about his and Tracy,s relationship being in a bad place then staged a burglary at Maria,s flat to make her rely on him emotionally David Platt discovered the affair and tried to blackmail Charlie so Charlie responded by attempting to drown David in the bathtub though he was saved by Maria,s intervention Tracy found out by the affair and manipulated events to seem like Charlie was abusing her in response her parents Ken and Deirdre Contacted her step brother Peter Barlow to come back and watch over her Tracy then tricked Charlie into thinking Peter was her lover so he, d attack Peter and seem like a violent person to street residents Charlie was arrested for the assault but only got Community Service Charlie got sick of Tracy,s antics and wanted her out of the house but she managed to seduce him allowing her to hit him over the head with a candlestick two times killing him Tracy tried claiming the killing was in self defense but was sent down for Charlie,s murder. Category:Abusers Category:Coronation street villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Protagonist Category:In love Category:Deceased Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Kidnappers Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Torturers Category:Betrayed Category:Parents Category:Torturer Category:On and off Category:Protective Category:Adulterer